1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a ski or similar device for sliding on snow having a mounting aid for a binding or for components thereof, which aid is mounted on the top face of the ski and is especially in the form of a binding plate. The present invention relates also to a process for the manufacture of such a ski and to a corresponding mounting aid as such.
2. Description of the Related Art
The arrangement of mounting aids in the form of so-called binding plates on the top face of a ski is generally known. The binding plate is fastened to the top face of the ski by means of screws. In order for the screws to have sufficient hold in the ski or ski body, the ski body needs to be formed with separate reinforcement in the region in which the binding plate is fastened. As a rule, this is achieved by the integration of a solid wood core or of a separate mounting plate made of plastics or metal into the binding region of a ski or snowboard. Clearly, such reinforcing inserts have an appreciable influence on the flexural strength and torsional rigidity of the ski, on the one hand, and on the flexibility of the ski, on the other hand. In addition, the weight of the ski is increased by a not inconsiderable amount by the conventional reinforcing inserts. It must also be borne in mind, in addition, that the binding plates fastened by means of screws are so fastened, at least at one end, that they are displaceable in the longitudinal direction relative to the ski. For that purpose, the holes provided at that end of the binding plate for the fastening screws are formed as slots. The mentioned relative movability between binding plate and ski is necessary especially because the conventional binding plates usually consist of metal, especially aluminium, and thus exhibit mechanical properties that are clearly different from the mechanical properties of the ski. The mentioned relative movability between binding plate and ski in the longitudinal direction of the ski naturally also influences the running performance of the ski to a not inconsiderable extent, so that the conventional constructions are distinguished by a number of disadvantages in terms of manufacturing technology and skiing technology, which the invention seeks to overcome. In respect of prior art, reference shall be made purely by way of example to US 2002/0105167.